The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile service disruptions, and more particularly to content prefetching based on predicted dead spots.
Interruptions to cellular service, known as dead spots, can occur for mobile device users when entering a zone where cellular service is out of range of a cellular data transmitter (i.e., a cell tower), or where some material in the environment is interfering with the signal transmitting the data. In order to avoid a loss of accessibility to content, such as data available from the internet, the content can be retrieved and stored in local memory prior to the loss of cellular service so that a mobile device user can have uninterrupted access to the content even while in a dead spot.